


(Vtrans) Hear Me, My Lover

by ThanhThanhluv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, First POV, M/M, OOC, Suicide Attempt, Translated, trigger warning
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanhThanhluv/pseuds/ThanhThanhluv
Summary: Fic sử dụng ngôn từ thô tục, có cảnh chơi ma tuý và blowjob, rất mong mọi người cân nhắc trước khi đọc.Bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Tác giả gốc: Savageandwise  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128719

_Ta nên giải thoát cho nhau thôi._

Đó là những gì cậu viết. Phần còn lại của lá thư chỉ toàn chuyện công việc. Cậu vùi nó trong hàng tá những yêu cầu cùng lời kêu ca phàn nàn, như thể muốn tôi đào cho ra đồng sixpence trong một chiếc bánh pudding Giáng Sinh.

_Ta nên giải thoát cho nhau thôi._

Và rồi tôi gửi lại cho cậu tấm bưu thiếp có đề: 'Sớm khoẻ nhé.'

Tôi đã nghĩ nó buồn cười thấy mẹ. Tôi thậm chí còn cười thành tiếng khi liếm cái tem rồi ấn nó lên đó. Cười khoái chí. Cô ấy cùng cười với tôi, Phu nhân Lennon. Và thật lạ là tôi tưởng rằng cậu cũng sẽ thấy buồn cười.

Và rồi cậu làm chuyện này.

Phải.

Cậu làm thật rồi đấy, Paul à.

Sao cậu có thể?

Mẹ kiếp. Tại sao?

Sao cậu dám rời bỏ tôi?

Đó là lý do sao? Chỉ vì tấm bưu thiếp ngớ ngẩn đó à?

Một giọt nước tràn ly.

Tôi thề với cậu. Thề trước Chúa. Tôi thề đấy, Paul, khi gửi nó đi tôi chưa từng nghĩ cậu sẽ làm chuyện này.

Điện thoại reo vào lúc nửa đêm, và rồi Yoko bắt máy. Ngay từ lúc cô ấy nói câu xin chào, tôi đã biết có gì đó không ổn. Tôi vừa mơ thấy Julia đứng trên đường, váy mẹ nhuốm đầy máu và tóc mẹ chỉ còn một màu nâu nhợt nhạt như thể Thần Chết đã hút cạn sức sống của nó.

Mẹ đang mặc màu đỏ.(1)

Thật khó hiểu, ngay khoảnh khắc bừng tỉnh giấc, suy nghĩ đầu tiên bật ra trong đầu tôi là: Paul cũng mặc màu đỏ vào lần cuối mình gặp cậu ấy.

Nghĩ lại thì, điểm này khá bất thường khi mà gần đây cậu toàn mặc đồ tối màu cùng bộ dạng râu tóc luộm thuộm. Giống như cậu đang thi với Martha vậy. _Vì cậu đếch quan tâm_ , tôi đã nghĩ thế đấy. Vì dù thế nào trông cậu vẫn thật đẹp. Nhưng đặc biệt là khi cậu mặc màu đỏ. Đó không phải điềm báo, đúng chứ?

Cái đầu ngu xuẩn kinh điển của Lennon.

Cậu đang đau.

Phải rồi, tôi muốn dày vò cậu kia mà. Nhưng đó là do tôi không hiểu.

Rằng tổn thương cậu cũng là tổn thương chính tôi.

"Linda," Yoko nói. "Linda, từ từ thôi."

Tôi biết họ đang nói về cậu khi nhận thấy sự lo sợ trong giọng của Yoko. Chúng ta cứ như có thần giao cách cảm vậy.

"Linda. Bình tĩnh lại nào," cô ấy lên giọng. Yoko không đủ kiên nhẫn cho những cơn hoảng loạn.

"Đưa cho anh," tôi bật dậy, đeo vội kính lên.

Sau cùng cô ấy cũng chịu, Linda khóc nhiều tới nỗi tôi không thể đoán ra cô ta đang nói gì.

Cô ta bảo tôi rằng cậu đang nằm viện. Rằng Heather đã phát hiện ra cậu. Heather! Paul à. Là Heather đấy!

Con bé tìm thấy cậu trong phòng thu âm, vẫn đeo tai nghe. Nó cứ tưởng cậu đang ngủ cho tới khi phát hiện có gì đó bên chân cậu. Một vũng máu.

Chết tiệt.

"Tôi biết tình hình đang rất tệ, John à. A-anh ấy uống rượu... không tắm... nhưng tôi không... tôi không nghĩ..."

Tôi rùng mình. Tôi biết rõ cậu đang khổ sở, vậy mà tôi vẫn gửi tấm bưu thiếp đó.

_Sớm khoẻ nhé._

Tôi nói rằng mình sẽ tới ngay đây.

"Không. Đừng đến. Nếu báo chí thổi phồng chuyện này lên..."

"Cô tưởng cậu ấy chưa hề nghĩ đến hậu quả trước khi làm như vậy à?"

Cậu có nghĩ gì tới tôi không?

Tôi vẫn đi, vì cái quái gì cô ta lại gọi nếu không muốn tôi đến chỗ cậu chứ?

"Thế còn gọi cho tôi làm đếch gì hả, Linda? Tại sao chứ? Nếu cô không muốn tôi ở đó?"

Mẹ kiếp. Con đàn bà đần độn.

Sao cô ta có thể mong rằng tôi sẽ ngồi yên ở nhà đây? Khi mà cậu... cậu đang...

"Anh ấy... Heather bảo anh ấy vẫn còn tỉnh. Ngay trước khi nó chạy tới chỗ tôi. Nó nói... anh ấy..."

Đừng có khóc nữa.

"Linda, nào. Linda, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi," tôi cố trấn an cô ta. "Đừng khóc nữa."

"Anh ấy gọi tên anh. Tôi hỏi con bé có chắc không- nó khẳng định. Con bé nói nó nghe thấy anh ấy gọi John."

Cậu gọi tên tôi.

Có vẻ như dạo gần đây tôi ra vào bệnh viện nhiều hơn bất cứ nơi nào khác. Linda đã kịp cản tôi lại trước khi tôi dộng thẳng vào mặt tên bác sĩ đó, hắn bảo rằng tôi không được vào gặp cậu. Chỉ người nhà mới được phép.

"Mẹ kiếp, tôi cũng là người nhà đấy!" Tôi gào lên.

Cả người Linda nhuộm đầy sắc đỏ. Tôi không thể chịu được mà nôn lên tường. Cô ta nói tình hình đã ổn. Mùi máu tanh khiến tôi cay mũi. Tôi níu lấy tay áo cô ta. Cậu đây rồi, Paul. Trên khắp người Linda.

"Họ nói tình trạng của anh ấy đã ổn định," cô ta giải thích. "Anh ấy mất rất nhiều máu. Họ phải tiến hành truyền máu. Anh ấy đã phục hồi chút nhận thức, nhưng vẫn còn nửa mê nửa tỉnh."

Tôi nói rằng mình đã hiểu dù chẳng thể hiểu nổi chuyện gì.

"Lúc đó cậu ấy đang nghe gì?" Tôi hỏi.

Cô ta bối rối nhìn tôi.

"Cô có nói là cậu ấy đang đeo tai nghe... khi mà Heather... con bé..."

"Pet Sounds. Là bài 'Caroline, No'. Anh ấy nghe bài đấy suốt mấy ngày rồi."

_Tôi vẫn nhớ những gì em từng nói_

_Rằng em sẽ không bao giờ đổi thay, nhưng đó chỉ là dối trá mà thôi (2)_

_Chẳng điều gì khiến thế giới này khác đi (3)_

_Và dù ra sao lòng tôi vẫn vậy_

_Dù ra sao lòng tôi vẫn vẹn nguyên_

Cô ta dẫn tôi đi thăm cậu, để chúng ta được ở một mình. Tôi không nghĩ đã bao giờ tôi thấy cậu nằm im như thế. Mặt cậu trắng bệch như tấm ga trải giường, hoàn toàn tương phản với mái tóc đen tuyền. Cổ tay cậu bị quấn chặt trong những lớp bông gòn. Tôi đã sợ rằng chỉ cần chạm vào cũng đủ làm cậu biến mất.

Tôi ngồi đó, Paul. Tôi ngồi đó trước giường cậu. Và tôi cực kì tức giận, cậu đã hứa sẽ không bao giờ chết trước mắt tôi. Không phải cậu. Cậu không thể chết được.

Rồi xem cậu đã làm gì này. Cứ như nhổ vào mặt tôi vậy.

Và tôi chợt nhớ ra lí do tôi rời khỏi cậu. Vì ý nghĩ một ngày nào đó sẽ đánh mất cậu, với tôi chẳng khác gì cái chết. Ngày qua ngày tôi đều thấy viễn cảnh đó. Khi mà cậu chẳng cần gì nơi tôi hơn việc giải toả nhu cầu hay một cái gật đầu khích lệ mỗi lúc viết nhạc.

À thì, như thế vẫn chưa đủ.

Chưa đủ, Paul à.

Và cậu vẫn sẽ chẳng nói được gì. Sẽ không nói... không thể nói...

Tôi muốn một thứ có thể tồn tại mãi mãi.

Thế nhưng chẳng có gì là mãi mãi với những kẻ như chúng ta. Không phải ở thế giới này.

Khi mọi chuyện chấm dứt, lúc này cậu mới nhận ra thứ đang vuột mất khỏi tay mình.

Biết sao không?

Nó khiến tôi phát điên.

Bộ dạng đáng thương của cậu. Mỗi khi cậu kêu tên tôi. Gọi tôi là 'Johnny'. Như cố gợi lên kí ức về khoảng thời gian đã mãi xa ấy. Khi cậu choáng váng vì say. Khi cậu phê thuốc và bắt đầu lảm nhảm trong hối hận. Khi cậu để tôi làm đủ trò, để mặc cho tôi nhục mạ cậu. Khi cậu để tôi chiếm được cậu như thể cậu chẳng là ai, chẳng là cái gì... không bằng cả một con điếm ở Hamburg.

Khi cậu đau khổ, tôi như muốn phát điên.

Vậy thì tại sao hả Paul? Ngay cả khi đó. Ngay cả khi đó cậu cũng không thể cho tôi thứ tôi muốn.

Tại sao?

Tôi nắm lấy tay cậu, cúi xuống thật gần. Miệng lặp đi lặp lại mấy từ: Tôi ghét cậu. Tôi ghét cậu. Tôi ghét cậu.

Tôi không có ý đó, chỉ có điều, thật khó để tôi nói ra lòng mình. Lời dối trá dần chuyển thành sự thật.

_(Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.)_

"Đó là tất cả những gì tôi muốn nói (4)," em thì thào.

Tim tôi gần như ngừng đập khi em lên tiếng.

"Anh đây rồi,"

"Không ở đây thì ở đâu hả đồ ngốc?"

"Đừng khóc nữa. Anh sẽ doạ chết mấy người bệnh kia mất."

Tôi đâu có khóc. Mà sao mắt kính cứ nhoà đi trên khuôn mặt đẫm nước của tôi.

"John này," giọng em khản đặc. "Họ nói là tôi đã chết lâm sàng. Trong khoảng một phút."

Lớp bông gòn thật mịn dưới môi tôi, cảm giác như tôi có thể hôn em thêm lần nữa.

"Cậu có gặp mẹ cậu không?" tôi hỏi em.

"Không."

"Thế cậu thấy gì?"

"Tôi thấy anh, John." em mỉm cười, cứ như chỉ vậy thôi cũng đủ khiến em đau đớn.

Em thật đẹp. Tình yêu của tôi.

"Tôi có nói gì không?" tôi hỏi lại.

"Anh nói: _Mưa tạnh rồi._ (5) "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lời author: Bối cảnh của câu chuyện là khi Paul gửi cho John một lá thư vào tháng 8/1970 có viết: "We should let each other out of the trap." (Tôi cho rằng ông ấy đang nói về bản hợp đồng) John trả lời bằng tấm bưu thiếp đề 'Get Well Soon'. Thông tin này có từ cuốn sách "Lennon vs. McCartney" của Adam Thomas. Tôi không hoàn toàn chắc đây là sự thật nhưng nó hợp với fic này. (Notes gốc dài lắm, mình chỉ dịch phần quan trọng nhất thôi)
> 
> *Đây là nguyên bản trong fic của những câu có chú thích:
> 
> (1) Red was the colour my baby wore. (Lời bài hát Yes It Is, The Beatles)
> 
> (2) I remember how you used to say  
> You'd never change, but that's not true (Lời bài hát Caroline, No, Brian Wilson)
> 
> (3) Nothing's going to change my world x3 (Lời bài hát Across The Universe, The Beatles). (Yeah, đoạn này mình dịch bị sến quá, mọi người thông cảm 😅)
> 
> (4)(I love you. I love you. I love you.)  
> "That's all I want to say," you murmured. (Lời bài hát Michelle, The Beatles)
> 
> (5)"You said: No more rain." (Lời bài hát Too Much Rain, Paul McCartney)


	2. Man We Was Lonely

Con người anh lúc nóng lúc lạnh. Trắng đen quá rõ ràng. Khi nóng thì quá nồng nhiệt. Đến mức khiến cho người khác phải choáng ngợp. Anh dành mọi phút ở bên cạnh tôi như anh đã làm với Yoko khi cô ta sảy thai. Chết tiệt, tôi yêu từng giây phút đó.

Linda thì không thích thế. Cô ấy cảm thấy kinh hãi. Cô ấy muốn hỏi tôi lí do tại sao tôi làm vậy. Là vì anh sao? Nhưng cô ấy lại sợ phải nghe câu trả lời. Thay vào đó, Linda cứ hành xử như anh chỉ là một vị khách quá phận. Cô ấy bảo tôi: "Hãy khuyên anh ta về với vợ đi. Em nhớ anh, Paul. Em cần anh. Heather và đứa bé này cần anh. Anh nên nghỉ ngơi mới phải, anh đã suýt mất mạng đấy."

Tôi nói rằng tôi không thể. Sao tôi có thể khuyên anh rời khỏi tôi? Chẳng phải đó là thứ đã đẩy hai ta đến bước đường cùng sao? Tôi thật sự đã chết. Tôi đã chết và tôi nghe thấy giọng anh. Anh cho tôi câu trả lời.

Dù vậy, đến ngày thứ hai họ vẫn buộc phải lôi anh đi.

"Vã thuốc," Yoko thì thầm vào tai tôi với giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ. Cô ta đứng đây, chẳng màng gì tới cái tay băng bó hay cơn đau của tôi. Như mọi khi, cô ta vẫn cứ làm ra vẻ mình là nhân vật chính. "Tôi không hề muốn mọi chuyện ra nông nỗi này."

Tôi nói là tôi hiểu. Nhưng đó là nói dối. John, anh đã doạ tôi chết khiếp đấy. Trông anh xơ xác, tơi tả và ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Anh gào thét đòi thêm một liều nữa. Sao anh có thể bơm vào người những thứ rác rưởi này hả? Sao anh có thể làm vậy với tôi?

"Tôi sẽ không ở lại. Tôi không thể," cô ta đang khóc, nước mắt tuôn thành từng giọt lớn, như một đứa trẻ.

"Cậu đầu độc anh ấy. Không phải tôi. Và chắc chắn không phải Cynthia."

Cô ta rùng mình khi nhắc đến Cyn. "Tôi cứ tưởng là cô ấy. Nhưng thì ra là cậu," Yoko nghẹn ngào. "Từ trước đến nay vẫn luôn là cậu."

"Tôi là sao?"

"Anh ấy có cậu lo rồi. Nghe này. Tôi sẽ quay lại New York. Tôi sẽ về nhà."

Cô ta khóc lóc như thể trái tim đang vỡ thành từng mảnh, và tất cả những gì trong đầu tôi lúc đó là cảm giác nhẹ nhõm vì trút bỏ được gánh nặng. Vết thương nhức nhối. Da thịt ê ẩm. Tôi cần anh như cần thuốc giảm đau. Biết sao không? Đồ chó chết. Mẹ kiếp. Tôi bật dậy khỏi giường với vạt áo phanh rộng và bước qua vợ tôi. Cô ấy gọi tôi hết lần này tới lần khác. Nhưng tôi chỉ vờ như không nghe thấy gì. Họ không muốn cho tôi vào gặp anh, thế nên tôi giơ cái cổ tay bị băng bó lên, như thể nó là Huân Chương M.B.E. Một huy hiệu danh dự. Anh ở đó, lăn lộn trong bãi nôn với đôi mắt điên dại, luôn miệng gọi tên mẹ anh. Khi tôi ngồi xuống mép giường, anh liền gối đầu vào lòng tôi.

"Tôi làm vậy nhưng... tôi không có ý đó... làm ơn... đừng ruồng bỏ tôi... xin đừng căm ghét tôi!"(1) anh khóc nức nở, bàn tay níu chặt lấy vạt áo tôi.

Tôi không biết anh đang nói với ai nữa. Tôi? Hay Julia? Tôi mệt lắm rồi, John à. Mệt muốn chết. Tôi cầu Chúa cho máu trên cổ tay tôi được chảy mãi, vì tôi chẳng còn chút sức lực nào nữa. Tôi nằm xuống giường, tay vòng qua ôm đầu anh. Thảm hại thật, John nhỉ. Sao chúng ta lại thành ra thế này?

Khi tôi tỉnh dậy, anh lại trở về là chính mình. Tắm rửa sạch sẽ, đầu tóc gọn gàng, và ung dung ngồi đọc báo. "Chào buổi sáng," anh điềm nhiên nói. "Anh yêu em."

Tôi chỉ nhìn anh chằm chằm. Anh nghĩ 'Anh yêu em' là đủ khiến mọi chuyện êm đẹp à? Anh nghĩ 'Anh yêu em' có thể vá cho da thịt lành lại? Bù vào chỗ máu đã mất? Anh nghĩ nó có thể chữa lành những gì hai ta đã huỷ hoại sao?

"Em yêu anh," sau cùng tôi vẫn nói. Đầu tôi nhẹ bẫng, những con bướm trong bụng thì xáo xác hết cả lên.

Tôi chưa từng thấy anh cười như vậy. Niềm vui sướng rạng rỡ trên từng đường nét khuôn mặt anh. "Này Paul, anh nói thật nhé. Đây là tin tốt đấy."

Anh vứt tờ báo lên giường. Ngay trang nhất là ảnh chụp anh, la hét điên loạn. Linda đứng bên kìm chặt tay anh lại. 'McCartney Tự Tử Hụt. Lennon Đập Phá Bệnh Viện. Cuộc Cãi Vã Của Đôi Tình Nhân?'

Tôi bật cười. Lúc đầu chỉ nhẹ nhàng rồi lớn dần thành tiếng, và anh cũng cười, như thể nó là căn bệnh truyền nhiễm từ tôi lây sang anh. Sau đó ta ôm lấy nhau, ho sặc sụa vì phấn khích. Một tay bác sĩ bước vào để kiểm tra tình hình. Anh nghiêng đầu, nói nhỏ vào tai tôi rằng anh ước sao chỉ có hai ta với nhau thôi. Tôi không thể giấu được cơn rùng mình trước lời nói đó. Vì tôi đã từ bỏ quá nhiều. Vì tôi không biết nên nghĩ thế nào mới đúng.

"Em đã tự sát," anh nói thẳng một cách tàn nhẫn. "Nếu việc đó còn không phải là từ bỏ tất cả... thì là cái gì đây?

Tôi biết rằng tôi đã tự tử. Nhưng lúc đó tôi không cảm thấy là chính mình. Nó không giống như việc mà bản thân tôi đã làm. Tôi vẫn cứ muốn nói:  _Ôi, thật đáng tiếc. Gã đàn ông tội nghiệp_. Cứ như có ai đó khác đã uống say đến mụ mị cả đầu óc rồi tự dùng dao cắt đứt mạch máu. Không phải tôi. Tôi cố nói rõ rằng mấy ngày trước anh còn tránh mặt tôi. Rằng sự tàn nhẫn dửng dưng của anh còn cắt sâu hơn con dao ấy. Rằng mới hôm qua, ngay lúc tôi cứa cổ tay, anh vẫn đang yên giấc bên Yoko. Tôi không nghĩ mình làm được. Tôi không thể ở bên anh, gần như thế này. Sao anh có thể nói anh yêu tôi? Khi anh đối xử với tôi chẳng khác gì rác rưởi? Tôi nghĩ mình nên rời khỏi đây. Tôi sẽ đi ngay khi khỏe lại.

Tôi tỉnh dậy với thứ ánh sáng chói mắt của máy ảnh. Anh đang dùng một tay chắn trước mặt tôi, tay còn lại kéo chăn trùm lên người tôi.

"Cút đi! Bọn vô lại!" anh quát. "Biến mẹ đi! Bọn mày đếch có lương tâm à?"

Rõ ràng là không. Trang nhất tiếp theo chắc chắn sẽ là những tấm ảnh chụp chúng ta nằm cạnh nhau trên cùng một giường bệnh. George chọn đúng lúc này mới xuất hiện, với Ringo thập thò sau lưng.

"Giờ lại còn thế này nữa à?" George hỏi, tiến đến chân giường. Trên tay cầm cái hộp đượm mùi socola. "Chà, tổ ấm yêu thương của Lennon McCartney," cậu ấy châm chọc.

Ringo thì ôm một đoá hoa. "Không đủ tiền thuê giường riêng hả Paul?" anh ấy hỏi với một nụ cười gượng gạo.

Anh bật cười chột dạ, nắm lấy tay tôi dưới lớp chăn. Tôi cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi quan sát hai khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt, bồn chồn kia, ánh mắt họ chứa chất hàng tá câu hỏi.

"Có phải...? Liệu có tí gì là thật không...?" George giơ lên trang báo mà đập ngay vào mắt là tấm ảnh chụp anh.

Tôi chẳng biết nói gì. Anh chỉ nhún vai một cách bất lực. Chúng ta có thể lái nó sang một trò đùa. Có thể nói rằng báo chí lúc nào cũng bốc phét. Hoặc ta có thể thừa nhận sự thật.

"Là thế nào thì cậu biết rồi đấy..." anh mở lời, ngón cái xoa nhẹ mu bàn tay tôi như để trấn an.

Tôi nhận ra chúng ta vẫn có thể phủ nhận tất cả. Cảm giác nhẹ nhõm dâng lên, thứ bị dồn nén lâu ngày trong tôi đột nhiên vỡ bung ra, tuôn chảy dữ dội như nước lũ tràn đê.

"Đó là sự thật. Tất cả đều là sự thật. Phải rồi. Chúng tôi... chúng tôi yêu nhau. Là thật đấy," tôi thốt lên. Tôi thấy choáng váng, đê mê. Lòng tôi nhẹ bẫng trước sự thật.

Bên cạnh tôi anh ngồi im như chết, nhưng vẫn không buông tay. George hết nhìn tôi rồi lại quay sang anh. Ringo thì lúng túng di di hai chân.

"Bọn này nhận ra rồi mà," George nói ráo hoảnh. "Rõ nhất là trong mấy năm chạy tour, phải không Ritchie?"

Ringo bồn chồn gật đầu. Suốt một lúc sau anh ấy cứ nhìn tôi như thể sợ rằng tôi sẽ biến mất ngay trước mắt anh ấy. Tôi liếc sang anh, cơ mặt anh căng lên như sắp sửa bùng nổ.

"Các anh... các anh không nghĩ là có thể giấu được bọn này đấy chứ? Tính riêng mấy tháng qua... những cuộc cãi lộn... thái độ thay đổi đến chóng mặt. Hai người đấy... Nhưng tôi chưa từng nghĩ... mà lần này cũng chẳng còn Brian đứng sau dọn dẹp nữa..."

Họ biết chuyện của chúng ta. Họ biết về việc Brian thu xếp mọi sự ổn thỏa mỗi khi có ai đó để ý. Anh và tôi, hai chúng ta cứ tưởng mình thông minh lắm. Khoảnh khắc đó, cứ như ta đang phải đối đầu với bọn họ.  _ Có lẽ _ , tôi thầm nghĩ,  _chẳng ai có thể cứu vãn được tình hình này_. Và rồi Ringo bước tới giường, ngồi xuống gần tôi.

"Tôi rất mừng là cậu vượt qua được. Cậu đã dọa bọn này một phen hú hồn đấy!" anh ấy vỗ vai tôi một cách ngượng ngùng.

Ringo đặt đóa hoa vào lòng tôi, cứ như tôi vừa thắng một giải thưởng lớn. "Tôi không biết nên mang gì đi," anh ấy thừa nhận.

"Chúa ơi, có phải cậu ấy vừa sinh em bé đâu. Là tự sát đấy," anh nói.

Anh không chịu để yên. Mọi người đều nhảy múa xung quanh tôi như thể tôi được làm từ thủy tinh. Anh vẫn không để cho tôi quên. Rằng tình hình tệ đến mức khiến tôi phải cắt cổ tay. Không. Tôi sẽ không nghĩ về chuyện đó. Không nghĩ đến nó nữa.

George chần chừ một lúc mới ngồi xuống giường, giống như chúng ta đang ở bất kì phòng khách sạn nào trên Trái Đất này. Tim tôi đau. Cổ họng gần như nghẹn lại. Ai đó buông một câu đùa và tất cả cùng cười phá lên. Chỉ còn thiếu âm nhạc là đủ. Sự thân mật này làm tôi sợ. Tôi thẳng thừng nhận xét.

"Tứ Quái. Jagger gọi chúng ta như thế đấy. Tứ Quái," George giòn giã.

Cả bọn mở tung cái hộp rồi xé từng miếng bánh như những đứa trẻ nghịch ngợm, ấy là đến khi cô y tá bảo George và Ringo rằng đã hết thời gian thăm bệnh. Tôi suýt thì quên chúng ta đang ở bệnh viện khi cô ta bước vào. Gần như quên được lí do tại sao mình lại ở đây. Cô ta vẫn ở lại ngay cả sau khi hai người họ đã đi mất.

"Đi theo tôi, anh McCartney. Anh thực sự cần về phòng của mình. Vợ anh về nhà rồi. Cô ấy nói sẽ quay lại vào sáng mai. Còn anh Lennon... vợ anh..." cô ta khựng lại, nhìn anh với ánh mắt đanh thép. "Cô ấy nói là sẽ không đi chừng nào anh còn chưa nói chuyện với cô ấy."

Anh xin phép cho chúng ta vài phút riêng tư, và sau một hồi do dự cô ta cũng đồng ý.

"Cô nàng hâm mộ John là cái chắc," tôi gượng cười.

Anh áp hai bàn tay lên má tôi, và tôi không thể nghĩ gì nữa. Không thể cử động.

"John," tôi thì thào.

Tôi gắng lắc đầu, nhưng anh vẫn kéo tôi lại gần đến khi hai sống mũi chạm nhau. Tôi không biết tại sao mình lại cố tìm cách ngăn anh lại, khi mà tất cả những gì tôi nghĩ đến là hôn anh. Rồi tôi quay mặt đi.

"Nhỡ có ai..." tôi tựa vào vai anh nói khẽ.

"Shhh." Anh vuốt nhẹ má tôi, ngón cái lướt qua môi.

So với những người có đủ tiền để làm bất kì điều gì họ muốn, chúng ta lại dành quá nhiều thời gian chối bỏ những thứ mà nếu thiếu đi, ta không thể sống tiếp. Nó đã ngấm sâu vào tiềm thức mất rồi. "Không được," tôi vẫn đáp lại như thế. Tôi đã dành quá nhiều thời gian chạy trốn thứ quan trọng với tôi như chính mạng sống của mình.

Tôi biết anh đang nghĩ giờ mọi chuyện đã khác, nhưng anh nhầm rồi. Tôi biết anh nghĩ rằng lần chết hụt này là một ngã rẽ mới. Với anh nó không hề vô nghĩa. Tôi suýt mất mạng và sau đó chúng ta sẽ sống hạnh phúc bên nhau. Chuyện không dễ dàng như thế đâu. Không bao giờ, giữa anh và tôi. Chúng ta không ngừng rung lắc thế giới nhỏ bé của mình cho đến khi nó vỡ vụn.

Anh hạ tay xuống, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cổ tay tôi. "Không sao cả. Em cứ về phòng đi Paul. Nhớ nghỉ cho khỏe đấy. Anh phải nói chuyện với Yoko."

Anh đỡ tôi đứng dậy và để cô y tá đưa tôi về phòng. Những đóa hoa nằm rải rác trên mọi loại mặt phẳng, chỉ trừ chiếc giường, những bức tranh của Heather được treo đầy tường. Tôi nằm xuống giường rồi uống thuốc mà y tá đưa cho. Tôi thấy tức, John à. Tôi hận anh vô cùng. Tôi chẳng còn nhớ nổi tại sao mình lại muốn chết nữa. Tôi hận là tôi vẫn muốn anh. Vẫn yêu anh. Vẫn luôn là anh. Tôi phải sống để nói cho anh biết tôi hận anh tới mức nào.

Cánh cửa mở ra với tiếng cót két khe khẽ. Cô ta đứng đó như một bóng ma, mái tóc đen rối bù rủ xuống mặt. Mắt cô ta đỏ ngầu và sưng húp, miệng mím chặt đau đớn. Anh đã nói gì với cô ta? Anh đã nói gì thế John? Cô ta khẽ gật đầu với tôi. Giống như một lời tạm biệt, chúc may mắn.  _ Đây là ngọn đuốc. Hy vọng nó làm cậu vui. _ Anh bỏ cô ta rồi, đúng không? Thế bây giờ tôi phải làm gì đây? Anh mong đợi gì ở tôi? Bỏ vợ? Bỏ con sao?

Tôi mê man trong liều thuốc giảm đau. Tôi nhớ tới lần đầu hôn anh. Cảm giác rất thật. Cái cách mà đôi môi mềm mại, ướt át của anh áp vào môi tôi. Do dự, quyết liệt, rồi lại do dự. Dừng. Tiếp. Dừng. Tiếp tục. Tiếp tục đi. Bàn tay anh vuốt dọc sống lưng tôi, nắm chặt lấy lưng áo.

"Kệ mẹ đi, Paul. Tôi đếch quan tâm nữa."

Tốt. Vì tôi cũng thế, tôi không quan tâm. Chỉ cần đừng ngừng hôn tôi. Đừng dừng lại. Tôi không quan tâm nữa. Mặc kệ đi.

Anh đã rời đi khi tôi tỉnh dậy vào sáng hôm sau. Tôi cứ nghĩ tất cả là một giấc mơ cho đến khi đọc được bài báo. Chúng ta ở ngay đây. Chình ình trên trang nhất. Tay anh che lấy mặt tôi, cử chỉ quá đỗi thân mật và ân cần, đến mức chẳng thể chối bỏ được gì. Linda đến đưa tôi về. Mắt cô ấy nổi hẳn mạch máu, áo quần nhàu nhĩ như thể mặc nguyên vậy mà đi ngủ. Cô ấy không nói gì về bài báo, chỉ thu dọn đồ đạc giúp tôi và kí vào giấy tờ xuất viện.

"Ngoài kia là một rạp xiếc đấy," cô ấy dặn. "Anh đã sẵn sàng chưa?"

Tôi chỉ nhìn Linda. Làm sao tôi có thể rời bỏ cô ấy? Bằng cách nào đây? Sao anh có thể trông mong điều đó nơi tôi?

"Paul? Anh yêu? Anh chuẩn bị xong rồi chứ?"

Không làm ngay thì còn đợi đến bao giờ. Hôm đó là một ngày ấm áp. Chúng tôi bước ra khỏi tòa nhà và hòa vào ánh nắng, hòa vào một biển những phóng viên luôn miệng hô hào đòi được chú ý.

"Linda!" một tay phóng viên gọi lớn. "Linda, cô có biết sự thật về mối quan hệ của chồng cô với John Lennon không? Cô cưới anh ta để che giấu cho họ sao?"

"Paul! Paul! Có phải anh vừa tự tử không? Là vì John?"

"Macca! Đằng này! Mối quan hệ của anh và John là lý do khiến ban nhạc tan rã à?"

"Hai người là tình nhân phải không? Đã bao lâu rồi?"

"Bọn mày sẽ phải xuống địa ngục! Biết chưa hả?"

"Chơi lỗ hậu là một tội ác!"

"Paul! Anh có phải cha đứa bé trong bụng Linda không? Tất cả là nói dối sao?"

"Thật tệ là mày không chết quách đi!"

Tôi đi trước Linda với tốc độ hối hả, lôi cô ấy theo sau như một thứ đồ chơi nhồi bông, cô ấy hụt bước vài lần khi cố gắng bắt kịp. "Mal ở ngay góc đường thôi. Không phải vội đâu anh," cô ôn tồn nói.

"Vui lòng cho qua. Cho chúng tôi đi qua. Rất hân hạnh. Tôi sẽ trả lời tất cả câu hỏi của các bạn trong buổi họp báo chính thức. Cảm ơn. Cảm ơn. Vui lòng cho qua," tôi chỉ bình thản.

Giọng tôi nghe thật lạnh lùng và điềm tĩnh. Nhưng bên trong tôi lại đang gào thét. Tôi phát điên lên mất. Hàng triệu suy nghĩ kinh khủng xếp thành đàn như bầy ong xáo xác. Anh ở đâu hả John? Anh biến đi đâu rồi? Phải chăng anh lại chui vào xó xỉnh nào đó mà tiêm đầy những thứ độc hại ấy vào người? Đó không phải yêu. Bỏ mặc tôi tự mình xoay xở như thế này. Anh không thể nói yêu tôi rồi lại ném tôi cho bầy sói xé xác.

Một chiếc xe đậu sẵn ở góc đường, nhưng nó không phải xe của tôi. Mal không ngồi trên ghế lái. Cửa sau của xe bật mở và tôi liền buông tay Linda.

"Paul," anh gọi từ trong xe. "Chúng ta cần nói chuyện."

Tôi không nghe thấy bọn người kia nữa. Không nghe thấy tiếng Linda gọi tôi. Anh làm quá thật đấy, John. Thật ngu ngốc. Ngay trước mắt những tên nhà báo khốn kiếp này. Chân tôi cứ tự chuyển động. Tôi bước vào xe rồi ngồi xuống cạnh anh. Anh nắm lấy tay tôi. Tôi không nên để anh làm thế nhưng tôi vẫn mặc kệ.

"Anh đã bỏ Yoko. Mọi chuyện kết thúc rồi," anh lên tiếng. "Anh không thể ở bên cô ấy nữa. Vì... em biết lí do mà."

Tôi chỉ biết giương mắt nhìn anh. Chuyện này thật vô nghĩa. Cái mũi khoằm, lông mày rậm. Màu mắt nâu, đường mi dày. Khóe miệng anh, cách mà anh bồn chồn liếm môi. Những gì anh nói chẳng có tí ý nghĩa nào.

"Paul, em có nghe không? Có nghe anh nói không? Anh muốn em rời khỏi Linda. Anh muốn em đi cùng anh."

Ôi, John. Anh đang làm gì thế? Anh đang nói gì thế?

"Kệ mẹ bọn nó. Anh muốn chúng ta ở bên cạnh nhau. Hãy nói là em đồng ý đi." Giọng anh vỡ vụn.

Tay anh miết nhẹ những ngón tay tôi. Anh đưa chúng lên môi, lơ đãng hôn lên từng ngón. Rồi anh ngả người về phía trước. Ồ, những tay săn ảnh ở ngay ngoài cửa kính. Ồ, ánh sáng lóe lên như chớp. Cửa kính được dán giấy đen. Họ không thể thấy anh hôn tôi. Ồ, anh hôn tôi. Như thể nếu không có tôi anh sẽ chết ngạt. Như thể tôi là nguồn dưỡng khí của anh. Mỗi nụ hôn là một lời van lơn khẩn thiết. Và tôi hôn lại.

"Làm ơn. Làm ơn, Paul. Hãy nói với anh là em đồng ý đi. Xin em đấy."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tên chap này là tên 1 bài hát từ album "McCartney" của Paul.
> 
> *Bản gốc câu (1): "I only did it because I thought you were going to leave me. I only did it because you didn't love me!" (Câu này mình chém tùm lum, nhưng mà dịch đúng thì không hợp tình tiết lắm, cũng do tiếng Việt có quá nhiều cách xưng hô chứ không chỉ đơn giản 'I' với 'you')


	3. Twenty Centuries Of Stony Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch trên Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/220255773-vtrans-hear-me-my-lover

Xong chưa?  
Em đã nói đủ chưa?

Vì đây là tất cả những gì tôi muốn nói. Họ kể về chuyện tình yêu. Và họ khoác lên nó vẻ ngoài hào nhoáng của hoa và ánh nắng cùng những cái nhìn ủy mị. Tôi và em hẳn đã viết hàng trăm bài hát về thứ tình yêu đó. Nhưng nó không đúng. Nó không phải tình yêu. Ít nhất không phải bất kì thứ tình yêu nào mà tôi từng biết. Tình yêu là chiến tranh. Và nó chưa đủ chân thành cho đến khi cả một đội quân bị tàn phá. Những lá cờ bị thiêu rụi, những vị tướng bị treo cổ. Cả một thế hệ bị đem ra giết chóc. Một nửa thế giới chết trong tuyệt vọng. Cho đến lúc em ngã xuống, máu túa ra thấm đẫm nền cỏ. Đó mới thực sự là tình yêu.

Đó là lí do vì sao chưa khi nào tôi mong chuyện với em sẽ dễ dàng. Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ sẽ có ngày hai ta thẳng thắn với nhau. Và rồi em tự tử.

Ngồi trong xe vào sáng hôm đó, tôi đã hỏi liệu em có thể đi theo tôi. Và sau một hồi ngây người, em nói rằng tôi thật ích kỉ khi rời bỏ Yoko và mong em sẽ làm giống tôi.

Có lẽ tôi là một thằng ích kỉ. Có lẽ đó là điều tôi mong đợi bấy lâu nay. Có lẽ tôi tưởng rằng đây là điều em muốn tôi làm. Tôi cứ nghĩ em cần một lời tuyên bố dõng dạc. Em muốn tôi vì em mà quay lưng với cả thế giới. Và khi tôi làm đúng như vậy, em lại bỏ mặc tôi với con cu cứng đờ giữa hai chân như một thứ rẻ mạt.

"Đó là thứ anh muốn. Tự anh muốn một lời tuyên bố. Tôi chưa từng đòi hỏi điều gì. Giờ thì họ biết rồi...nhưng chưa phải tất cả...chúng ta vẫn có thể thu xếp," em nói.

Thu xếp? Tôi chỉ thấy mừng khi mọi chuyện đã bại lộ. Em không giống tôi sao? Tại sao chứ?

"Bọn họ biết cả rồi. Vậy thì chúng ta có thể làm những gì mình muốn. Chúng ta có thể ở bên nhau."

Em cho rằng tôi đang đơn giản hoá vấn đề. Thật nực cười, Paul à. Tài năng của em là đơn giản hoá kia mà. Tôi mới là người luôn khiến mọi thứ phức tạp lên. Em nói giờ đã quá muộn. Quá muộn để trốn chạy cùng nhau. Nhưng thời gian đã tự quay ngược vào khoảnh khắc em cứa đứt cổ tay mình. Thế giới không còn như trước kể từ đêm hôm đó. Giờ tôi là một John khác. Em là một Paul khác. Chỉ đơn giản vậy thôi.

"Làm ơn, đi với anh. Khi tai tiếng lắng xuống chúng ta vẫn có thể viết nhạc như những dự định ngày trước," tôi cầu xin em.

"Đã quá muộn để làm vậy rồi," em nhắc lại. "Tôi còn có Linda và đứa bé. Tôi đã lập một giao ước."

Em cũng từng lập một giao ước với tôi. Nhớ chứ? Nhiều năm trước đây. Em từng nói nó là mãi mãi. Vậy chắc tôi không nên trói buộc em với một lời hứa khi em còn trẻ dại. Em run rẩy vò tóc, tôi giữ chặt lấy tay em để ngăn em khỏi bị kích động.

Em quá lo sợ về việc người khác sẽ nghĩ ra sao. Lo sợ đến mức sẵn sàng rũ bỏ tình yêu chỉ vì một cái nhìn khinh miệt. Hay có lẽ em tưởng rằng mình vẫn sẽ giữ được cái danh cậu bé vàng và tôi ở bên cạnh.

Em không biết là đã quá muộn để làm như thế sao?

Em không biết rằng muốn có thứ này thì phải chấp nhận đánh đổi thứ kia à?

Tôi nhớ có lần em bảo tôi rằng câu nói đó ngớ ngẩn bỏ mẹ. Vì em là Paul McCartney, em nổi danh nhờ tài đạt được thứ mình muốn mà chẳng phải đánh đổi cái gì.

"Kệ mẹ cái giao ước đó. Em là của anh trước cả khi em cưới cô ta," tôi vẫn ngoan cố như một đứa trẻ.

"Là _anh_ quay lưng với tôi," em nhắc cho tôi nhớ.

"Anh biết."

" _Anh_ đã kết thúc tất cả. Là _anh_ đi theo cô ta. Đừng có đổ tại tôi."

"Anh biết."

"Nó chưa bao giờ..." Cái nghẹn ngào trong giọng em khiến ngực tôi quặn thắt.

Chúng ta chưa bao giờ định nghĩa được, chưa bao giờ nói rõ được nó là gì.

"Anh yêu em," tôi vẫn ngoan cố. "Anh yêu em. Điều đó không quan trọng sao?"

Em không đáp mà chỉ hôn tôi. Em hôn tôi như thể em đang cố kìm nén, như thể chỉ một chút thả lỏng cũng sẽ khiến em không ngăn được chính mình. Quá sợ hãi. Quá sợ hãi việc mất đi quyền kiểm soát.

Thật tiếc là em không thể hôn như cách em hát.

Em đã từng. Khi chúng ta còn trẻ dại, khi em chẳng ngần ngại khoác lên sự liều lĩnh như một lá cờ kiêu hãnh. Như đang thách thức cả thế giới xem kẻ nào dám phán xét. Lẽ ra tôi phải biết, đối với em tất cả chỉ là một trò chơi. Nhưng mà, tự sát không phải trò chơi, đúng chứ?

"Em có thể đã chết."

"Nhưng tôi đâu có. Tôi đang rất ổn. Nó chỉ là..."

"Chỉ là cái gì? Một tai nạn?"

Đồ ngốc, em có biết cảm giác đó ra sao không? Nhìn em nằm trên giường, trắng nhởn như một xác chết? Cảm giác như chính bản thân bị hành hạ. Cảm giác như một sự trừng phạt. Tôi muốn lay em thật mạnh cho đến khi em tỉnh ra. Tôi muốn hét vào mặt em tới chừng nào em chịu theo tôi.

"John," em thì thầm. "Xin hãy suy nghĩ thật thấu đáo."

Em níu lấy tôi như thể em không hề muốn buông tay. Tôi ước sao em đủ can đảm để đưa ra quyết định. Chúng ta chưa bao giờ có thể đồng ý với nhau.

Lúc nóng, lúc lạnh.

Lúc có, lúc không.

Xin chào. Tạm biệt.

"Như thế nào là thấu đáo? Giờ em tính sao? Bưng bít chuyện này kiểu gì đây?"

Em lùi lại, khoanh tay trước ngực như đang lạnh cóng người.

"Mọi chuyện sẽ tự lắng xuống theo thời gian thôi," em đáp.

Em cho rằng mình thật dũng cảm. Làm điều đúng đắn. Chọn gia đình em thay vì tôi. Em cho rằng như thế là vẻ vang lắm. Nhưng Paul à, em chỉ đang làm cái việc dễ dàng nhất thôi, chọn một hướng đi được quyết định bởi những lão già nhạt nhẽo cùng mấy bà vợ hết thời. Em chọn cho mình việc dễ nhất khi em lo sợ về những gì người ta bàn tán. Khi em để bản thân bị chi phối bởi thứ tự trên bảng xếp hạng.

Em nói rằng tôi nên về với Yoko. Chúng ta có thể mở một cuộc họp báo, có thể lái câu chuyện khỏi hướng xấu. Em mất trí rồi. Em bước qua một đám người sẵn sàng hành hình em tại chỗ mà vẫn nghĩ mình có thể thuyết phục họ mua những đĩa nhạc mới. Không như tôi, em chưa nhận ra rằng tất cả đã chấm hết. Không như tôi, em chưa từng ngồi ở vị trí đó, lặng lẽ cúi đầu trước một bầy sói dữ, cầu xin chúng tha thứ chỉ vì một câu nói bị hiểu nhầm. Nơm nớp đợi xem chúng sẽ làm gì kinh khủng hơn việc đốt những đĩa nhạc của chúng ta. Đợi xem liệu có thằng điên nào bắn vào lưng không.

 _Nếu ta vượt qua vụ này mà còn giữ được mạng thì đúng là may mắn_ , tôi thầm nghĩ. Thật uổng phí nếu tôi sống phần đời đó mà không có em. Tôi tựa đầu vào ngực em, môi áp lên xương đòn. Em hoàn toàn bất động, hơi thở kẹt cứng trong cổ họng. Tôi nghe tiếng tim em đập lớn đến mức lấp đầy cả không gian chật hẹp. Rồi em khẽ kêu lên. Một âm thanh phấn khích. Tôi biết điều gì sắp xảy ra. Tôi có thể nếm rõ vị của nó, ngọt đắng nơi đầu lưỡi, tất nhiên rồi.

Có một ý nghĩ mơ hồ trong đầu tôi rằng cửa sổ được dán giấy đen và ghế khách được cách âm. Nhưng nói thật là tôi đếch quan tâm. Tôi nhìn lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt em. Trông em không giống như muốn đợi cho mọi chuyện lắng xuống, không giống như muốn tôi về với Yoko. Tôi đặt tay lên thắt lưng và em vội nhắm chặt mắt. Môi em khẽ run run.

"Bảo anh dừng lại đi," tôi nói, kéo mở khoá quần rồi luồn tay vào trong cảm nhận em.

Em lắc đầu.

Tôi cúi xuống, chạy lưỡi dọc chiều dài của em. Tôi ngửi rõ mùi em, hương vị ấm nồng của da thịt. Mùi xạ hương của đám lông đen. Ngực tôi quặn thắt, dữ dội tới mức gần như không thở nổi. Khi tôi ngậm lấy em, em thở dài, tay luồn vào tóc tôi. Hai ta giữ nguyên như thế một lúc. Rồi em ưỡn hông, đẩy vào miệng tôi và tất cả những gì tôi có thể làm là di chuyển theo nhịp. Vào khoảnh khắc em tới, tôi cảm nhận được em dần chậm lại, em áp mặt vào cửa sổ đen kịt, hơi thở phả mờ lớp kính.

Tôi ước rằng tất cả đồng hồ trên thế giới cùng dừng lại.

Tôi không muốn khoảnh khắc này kết thúc.

Khi nó kết thúc, những gì kì diệu đều bị phá hỏng.

"John," em hổn hển. Tiếng em gọi tên tôi như chuông đồng hồ ngân vào nửa đêm. Tôi nuốt lấy từng giọt đắng.

Em không biết đã bao lần tôi mổ xẻ cảnh tượng này trong đầu, cố gắng hiểu được những gì xảy ra sau đó. Tôi cảm nhận bàn tay em nhẹ nhàng đặt lên cánh tay tôi, gỡ mình ra khỏi cái ôm của tôi rồi mặc lại quần áo. Mặt em đỏ bừng, mắt đăm đăm nhìn xuống đầu gối.

"Đừng," tôi khẩn khoản.

"Xin lỗi."

Em từ từ cài lại cúc áo và lại gần ghé sát lên má tôi. Em nói rằng em không thể làm theo những gì tôi muốn. Em không đủ mạnh mẽ. Em nói với tôi thật nhẹ nhàng, thật từ tốn, rằng chúng ta là thuốc độc huỷ hoại nhau. Thứ gọi là tình yêu giữa chúng ta đã hại em phải vào viện. Em nói xin lỗi thêm lần nữa. Như thể câu nói đó giúp cho mọi chuyện tốt đẹp hơn. Rồi em ra khỏi xe và bước tới chỗ Linda.

Cứ như vậy, em dần rời xa tôi.

Tôi cho xe chạy lòng vòng mấy suốt giờ đồng hồ trước khi kịp nhận ra mình đang đi đâu. Thường thì người khác lo khâu này. Yoko hay trợ lí nào đó. Hoặc sẽ có ai đó đưa hàng cho tôi trong mấy sự kiện giao lưu. Bọn Stones có thể đang thu âm ở bất kì studio nào và Keith thì luôn rủng rỉnh vài gói. Tôi đã tìm ra cái thằng cấp hàng cho hắn trong một hộp đêm gần đó. Tôi từng thấy tên này lảng vảng trong các buổi tiệc, một kẻ xu nịnh thừa thãi. Hắn ngán ngẩm nhìn tôi trước khi đôi mắt loé lên sự ngỡ ngàng.

"Ồ, xem ai kìa," hắn nói.

Hắn có một cái đầu nhỏ đến khó tin và hai mắt thì cách xa nhau. Trông hắn như một con kiến với thân hình nhỏ thó cùng đôi vai trễ xuống. Bên cạnh hắn là một gã hợm hĩnh có khuôn mặt chảy xệ, gã gợi tôi nghĩ tới một con sên. Tôi chần chừ một lúc trước khi nói cho tên Kiến biết mục đích tôi tới đây. Kiến cam đoan rằng Sên là một gã đáng tin cậy và chúng tôi có thể tiếp tục giao dịch.

"Tao vừa đọc về mày trên báo," Sên lên tiếng. "Mày và McCartney. Tao đã luôn thấy nó không được bình thường."

Kiến thúc vào mạn sườn của gã bạn, nhưng tên này không có vẻ gì để ý. Tôi cố gắng nhìn gã như thể gã chỉ bằng một vết muỗi đốt. Đây sẽ không phải lần đầu tiên có kẻ lên án hai chúng ta. Gã này chẳng là cái thá gì cả. Nếu đổi lại là một tên tay to mặt lớn thì tôi phải đối phó thế nào đây?

"Thật may cho bọn mày là nhà nước đã hợp pháp mấy trò đó, nhỉ?"

"Mấy trò đó..." tôi lẩm bẩm, đầu óc dần trở nên trống rỗng.

Sên thích thú quan sát tôi trong lúc Kiến đã gói ghém xong xuôi, ra hiệu cho cả bọn rời đi.

"Chỉ có điều, thứ lỗi cho tao nhé," Sên tiếp tục, vô tư mặc kể lời cảnh cáo của Kiến. "Tao cứ nghĩ bọn mày đang bơi trong lồn chứ."

Tôi nhún vai, nghĩ đến những lần em dặn tôi nên biết lờ đi khi bị mấy thằng thiếu não nói đểu. Không phải lúc nào em cũng làm theo lời khuyên của bản thân.

"Tao có nhớ đã đọc báo về mày với thằng quản lí. Tên nó là gì nhỉ? Thằng Do Thái ấy."

Tôi siết chặt nắm đấm. Đôi khi chính hành động nóng nảy của tôi lại làm em hứng tình.

"Chẳng phải mày đã tẩn thằng DJ người Bắc gần chết vì dám nói bọn mày cặp bồ à? Thế mà nào giờ mày toàn đút vào Paulie từ phía sau."

Tay tôi nhói lên. Các đốt tay rướm máu. Đầu đau như búa bổ.

Kiến lôi Sên ra ngoài cửa. Mũi Sên không ngừng chảy máu, miệng gã méo mó vì đau. "Thằng bóng khốn nạn! Đáng kinh tởm!"

Ừ thì kệ mẹ đi.

"Anh Lennon," tên rót rượu từ tốn nói sau khi chúng đã đi mất. "Nếu anh cần dọn dẹp thì có thể dùng bồn rửa. Sau đó xin anh vui lòng về cho. Chúng tôi không muốn vướng phải rắc rối."

Tên này nói năng thật vô lý. Tôi là John Lennon kia mà. Hắn dẫn tôi ra cửa cứ như tôi chỉ là một kẻ gây hấn tầm thường.

Trở vào trong xe, tôi liền cho tài xế tên của một khách sạn rồi sao lãng nhìn xuống những đốt tay tấy đỏ. Ban nhạc không còn. Cuộc hôn nhân của tôi chấm hết. Chúng ta cũng kết thúc rồi. Tôi tua đi tua lại bản nhạc đó trong đầu. Cứ như thế hết lần này tới lần khác. Một phần trong tôi chết lặng, nhìn vào bản thân theo một cách lạ lẫm. _Mọi chuyện_ , như em nói, _sẽ tự lắng xuống theo thời gian_. Phần lớn hơn của tôi thì muốn giết chết mọi suy nghĩ điên cuồng trong đầu. Tôi ngứa ngáy muốn lấp đầy huyết quản với thứ thuốc mê ngọt ngào ấy.

Klein gọi đến ngay cái khoảnh khắc tôi vừa bước chân qua cửa phòng khách sạn.

"Chúng ta sẽ xoay sở ra sao với tình hình này đây?" hắn bỏ qua bước chào hỏi mà vào thẳng vấn đề. "Tôi nghe nói anh đã bỏ Yoko. Là ly thân à? Anh mới kết hôn chưa được một năm. Việc cần làm bây giờ là tập trung vào cuộc hôn nhân. Nếu ta bác bỏ mọi cáo buộc giữa anh và Paul thì mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thoả thôi."

"Mặc xác nó."

"Anh cần tỉnh táo nhìn nhận sự việc. Cái mà báo chí có là một vài bức ảnh không may của hai anh. Và vụ của Paul nữa. Cũng chưa có gì khẳng định..." Klein diễn giải.

"Đừng có đụng tới Paul, tôi sẽ không phủ nhận gì hết."

Một khoảng lặng dài đầy căng thẳng. "Anh đang nói đó là sự thật?"

"Cái tôi đang nói là ở đây chẳng có gì để mà bẻ lái hết. Yoko và tôi chấm dứt rồi. Bọn nhà báo thích viết gì thì viết."

"Nhưng mà là thật sao?"

"Phải, chuẩn mẹ nó rồi, được chưa? Rốt cuộc anh về phe nào?"

"Phe anh, John. Chỉ là... về căn bản thì Paul vừa phủ nhận chuyện này."

Là khi nào? Từ khi nào mà em nói đây không phải sự thật? Trong lúc tôi ghi điểm với cú đánh đó? Trong lúc tôi đấm vỡ mồm thằng khốn ấy sao?

"Ở đâu?"

"Evening Standard. 'Đối với tôi John là một người anh em, kể cả sau này cũng vậy. Giống như tất cả các thành viên của Beatles. Người ta thường cố suy diễn vấn đề trong khi bản chất chẳng có gì cả. Mọi chuyện chỉ đơn giản vậy thôi'."

Em lúc nào cũng biết cách làm tổn thương tôi, phải không, người anh em?

"John, anh cũng nên xác nhận những gì cậu ta nói thì hơn."

"Tạm biệt, Allen."

Tôi gọi phục vụ và yêu cầu họ gửi kèm tờ Standard. Tôi đọc đi đọc lại lời tuyên bố của em cho đến khi hai mắt cay xè, rồi tôi vùi mình vào trong chăn và đi ngủ.

Tôi tỉnh dậy với cơn đau thấu xương ở tay. Nó sưng tấy lên, những đốt tay tím ngắt lại. Trong một khoảnh khắc tôi đã quên mất mình đang ở đâu, và rồi tôi nhìn thấy tờ báo dưới chân giường. Tôi mơ hồ nghĩ đến việc gọi cho em, bắt em phải an ủi tôi. Chúng ta yêu nhau và không phải theo kiểu anh em chí cốt. Mới sáng hôm qua tôi còn mút em trong chiếc xe đó. Mới sáng hôm qua tôi còn cầu xin em đi theo tôi. Suy nghĩ tiếp theo của tôi là gọi cho Yoko, nhờ cô ấy giải quyết chuyện này. Cứu tôi thoát khỏi em. Đó là những gì xảy ra ở Ấn Độ, em biết đấy. Tôi nhờ cô ấy giúp để có thể bỏ lại em ở phía sau. Và nó có hiệu quả, chết tiệt, cho đến khi em tự sát.

Thay vào đó, tôi cho gọi một tách trà và cân nhắc những lựa chọn trước mắt. Họ mang nó lên cùng một tờ báo mới. Tôi giật mình khi thấy tên của George trên tiêu đề. Trong tấm ảnh minh hoạ trang nhất là cái nhếch môi hợm hĩnh, cố tỏ ra thân thiện của cậu ta. Dòng chữ đen hiện rõ trên trang giấy trắng:

"Tôi không biết họ làm gì khi ở một mình với nhau. Đó không phải mối tình bí mật của tôi. Dù sao thì họ vẫn luôn là một đôi mà. Lennon McCartney."

Mặc dù lời chối bỏ của em đã rạch sâu tận đáy lòng tôi, câu xác nhận uỷ mị của George cũng chẳng tốt đẹp hơn là bao. Tôi không biết rốt cuộc mình muốn cái gì nữa. Có lẽ tôi muốn em thừa nhận rằng đó là sự thật. Thừa nhận với cả thế giới rằng đó là sự thật. Tôi không cần giữ thể diện. Tôi muốn điều tồi tệ nhất xảy ra. Tôi muốn là chính em nói ra, chứ không phải George, hay bất kì ai khác. Chúng ta yêu nhau. Chỉ có vậy thôi.

Tôi muốn quên đi cảm giác đau. Tôi muốn thoát xác và rũ bỏ tất cả.

Con đường gắn liền với cái chết.

Hình ảnh cổ tay em bị băng bó.

Khuôn mặt đẫm nước mắt của Yoko.

Dư âm sót lại sau khi ban nhạc tan rã.

Lời phủ nhận của em trước tình yêu của hai ta.

Mùi của em ngọt ngào quyện trong khoang mũi.

Vị của em đăng đắng nơi đầu lưỡi.

Cách em nói em yêu tôi.

Tôi nói dối đấy. Tôi hiểu rõ vì sao em lại tự sát. Tôi hiểu rõ vì sao em muốn chấm dứt tất cả. Vì tôi cũng giống em.

Chắc hắn em đã rất tuyệt vọng khi ở một mình trong phòng nhạc vào đêm hôm đó, với giọng Brian Wilson vang vọng bên tai. Chắc hẳn em đã kinh hãi tột độ. Nỗi sợ cứ như một sinh vật nhỏ bé, hung dữ với móng vuốt sắc nhọn đang ngụ trong lồng ngực. Chắc hẳn em đã cảm thấy bức bối đến cùng cực. Sao em không nói với tôi? Nếu em đã tuyệt vọng đến thế? Sao em lại rạch đứt da và mạch máu như vậy? Sao em có thể? Tôi tưởng tượng cảnh sự sống dần dần rời khỏi em. Bàn chân trần nhỏ bé của Heather ngập trong vũng máu.

_Thật đau lòng khi phải nhìn một thứ đẹp đẽ chết đi._

Mẹ nó chứ, Paul. Rốt cuộc là vì cái gì? Vì cái gì nếu không phải để sửa lại mọi thứ giữa hai ta?

Tôi thò tay vào túi và lấy ra gói heroin mua được từ hôm qua. Tên Kiến thật chu đáo khi chuẩn bị đầy đủ cả thuốc lẫn dụng cụ.

Nó giống như đắm mình trong bồn nước nóng, làn nước đặc quánh và ngọt như kẹo. Não tôi ngập úng trong cảm giác đê mê, tiếng lùng bùng bên tai nghe thật êm ái. Từng dây thần kinh trong cơ thể tôi như đang hát lên. Từng tế bào sống dậy. Tại sao không thể cứ thế này luôn đi? Nếu tôi không có được em, tại sao tôi không được phép để bản thân lạc trong thứ khoái cảm này?

Tôi lấp lửng giữa trong và ngoài thực tại. Rồi cuối cùng vấp phải ranh giới, đầu chúc xuống hang thỏ của Alice. Bên kia thật ồn ào. Và đau lắm. Tôi có thể cảm thấy ruột gan mình quắt lại. Thứ mùi hôi thối của bãi nôn ở khắp nơi. Tôi mở mắt. Họ đang xử lí tảng thịt đó, cái xác của một gã đàn ông vàng vọt, hốc hác. Paul, đó là ai thế? Cái gã mà tim đã ngừng đập, phổi bị lấp đầy bởi thứ dung dịch ấy? Tôi muốn hét lên, nhưng miệng tôi cứ đóng chặt như bị dán lại.

"John," cô ấy khẽ gọi, cả người bấu chặt vào mép giường, bàn tay cô ấy thật nhỏ bé, hệt như một đứa trẻ. "Họ gọi cho em. Vì...em là vợ của anh."

Tôi gật đầu. Nhìn cô ấy trông như một cánh hoa bị xéo nát.

"Anh có thể đã chết, tiêm nhiều như thế. Em..." cô ấy khựng lại, nuốt xuống và dụi mắt một cách giận dữ. "Mặt anh tái mét. Móng tay anh...chúng thâm tới mức đen lại. Đó là những gì mà y tá kể. Rất may là có người đã phát hiện ra anh. Một cô phục vụ đến xin chụp ảnh. Anh may lắm đấy biết không!"

"Cậu ấy có...?" tôi chuyển chủ đề.

"À, cậu ta có đến," Yoko thản nhiên đáp. "Ló được cái mặt rồi lại bỏ đi sau khoảng 5 phút. Cậu ta thậm chí không thèm vào thăm anh."

Cô ấy cúi sát xuống. "Anh cần phải dừng lại," cô ấy thì thầm. "Anh có thực sự muốn ly hôn không đấy?"

Tôi ngập ngừng một nhịp trước khi gật đầu. Người cô ấy cứng đờ lại.

"Vậy thì em hy vọng anh sẽ tìm được người có thể giúp anh. Không phải là cậu ta. Em không nghĩ cậu ta đủ mạnh mẽ."

Họ để tôi về lại căn nhà ở Tittenhurst. Yoko đã thu dọn gần hết đồ đạc và ra ở riêng với vài người bạn. Tôi thật sự bất ngờ trước cách cô ấy tiếp nhận vấn đề quá tốt. Trước kia Yoko từng dọa sẽ tự sát. Với tình cảnh này chắc hẳn cô ấy đã nhận ra việc đó sẽ vô ích tới mức nào.

Ringo đến đầu tiên. Sau đó là Cynthia và Julian với đôi mắt to tròn. Rồi thì George cùng bộ dạng ngượng ngập.

Em đến cuối cùng.

Em bước vào phòng và tất thảy dưỡng khí như bị hút sạch. Tôi không thể thở khi có em ở đây. Cảm giác nôn nao nhấn chìm tôi như một con sóng lớn. Tôi có thể đã chết, vậy mà đến bây giờ em mới thèm đoái hoài tới đây. Lòng trĩu nặng, tôi thầm nghĩ rằng mình đã ngộ nhận một cách ngu ngốc. Em nói chúng ta là thứ thuốc độc hủy hoại nhau. Và đây là lần đầu tiên tôi nhận ra em đã đúng. Tôi nhớ lại khuôn mặt nghiêm nghị của người bác sĩ đó, những lời dặn dò cẩn thận, nhỏ nhẹ của hắn khi diễn tả lại cách mà cơ thể tôi phản ứng với tình trạng sốc thuốc. Lần sau tôi sẽ không may mắn như vậy. Lần sau.

"Đồ ngốc," em nói. "Tôi lo phát ốm lên được."

Lo phát ốm và mất từng ấy ngày em mới tới đây.

Em bước tới chỗ tôi ngồi, nhưng thay vì dùng cái ghế bên cạnh đó, em lại chọn ngồi xuống sàn bên chân tôi. Sự khiêm tốn trong hành động của em khiến tôi bất ngờ. Một cảm giác ấm áp dâng lên trong lồng ngực. Những xúc cảm điên cuồng như đòn roi quật mạnh vào người tôi.

"Giờ thì chúng ta hoà nhau," tôi cố đùa mỉa.

"Còn lâu," em đáp. Trông em cực kì tức giận. Đôi mắt sáng quắc, hai môi mím chặt. Thái độ giận dữ của em khiến cơn phẫn nộ trong tôi bùng lên.

"Cậu thì quan tâm nỗi gì?" tôi gắt. "À, phải rồi, chúng ta là anh em mà."

Em đặt tay lên đầu gối tôi. "Anh thừa biết tôi sẽ phải thanh minh trước truyền thông rồi còn gì. Đừng có nói đó là lí do đấy?"

Tôi không thể giải thích được là vì đâu. Vì tôi đã phát ốm với cảm giác này. Vì nó tuyệt vời hơn bất kì thứ gì mà tôi từng cảm nhận. Vì tôi đáng bị như vậy.

Em đặt tay lên đầu gối tôi và bóp nhẹ. Tôi cảm thấy rõ cơn rùng mình từ em.

"Em không muốn thế này, John. Em không hề nghĩ anh sẽ đi và suýt bỏ mạng như vậy."

Giờ thì em đã hiểu được cảm giác của tôi. Giờ thì tới lượt tôi nói rằng đó chỉ là một tai nạn.

Em lắc lầu. "Vậy đúng là do những gì em nói hôm đó."

Tôi không biết nên chối kiểu gì.

Trông em thật bơ phờ. Đôi mắt thâm quầng trên khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt. Tóc để dài, rối bù và bết lại. Linda không chăm sóc cho em chút nào sao? Tôi tự hỏi.

"Linda đi rồi."

"Hả?" tôi hỏi nhát gừng. "Ý em là sao?"

"Cô ấy...đi rồi," em chậm rãi đáp. "Em bảo cô ấy hãy dọn ra ngoài. Em không cố ý...em...nhưng mà sau đó..." em lắp bắp. "...rồi cô ấy đưa lũ trẻ rời đi."

Thỉnh thoảng khi tôi đã có được thứ mình muốn thì tôi lại chẳng biết nên vui thế nào. Tôi chỉ thấy trống rỗng. Cái kiểu trống rỗng mà không bao giờ có thể lấp đầy. Tôi không đủ mạnh mẽ để nghe câu từ chối từ em thêm một lần nào nữa, vậy nên tôi chẳng dám nói lên suy nghĩ trong đầu: Tốt. Vậy là trút được gánh nặng. Giờ thì chẳng còn ai cản trở hai ta nữa. Ngoại trừ chính bản thân chúng ta.

"Cô ta sẽ về thôi."

Em lắc đầu. "Cô ấy khuyên em nên tìm người giúp đỡ. Linda không thể chịu được việc phải nhìn em tự hủy hoại bản thân. Em...em bảo cô ấy biến đi."

Tôi sững sờ nhìn em. Em vùi mặt vào hai tay, kéo tóc thật mạnh, lần này thì tôi để mặc.

Cô ta bỏ đi nên em mới quay lại với tôi. Không phải vì em yêu tôi, mà là vì em không thể chịu được nỗi cô đơn.

"Anh chưa biết hết mọi chuyện đâu John...Em vẫn chưa thành thật với anh."

"Chuẩn rồi."

"Không. Ý em là...một phần lí do em nói những lời đó...em chưa kể cho anh...lẽ ra em nên..."

Em nắm chặt lấy cổ tay trái. Mắt em trừng mở, chiếm hết khuôn mặt tiều tụy. Tôi cố gắng nghĩ tới điều tồi tệ nhất mà em có thể nói. Điều tồi tệ nhất. Quá xa so với những gì tôi tưởng tượng được.

"Bác sĩ nói em đã gây tổn hại đến dây thần kinh bàn tay. Có khả năng em sẽ không thể chơi đàn được nữa."

Một cơn đau nhen nhóm trong lồng ngực tôi, ban đầu chỉ hơi nhức nhối. Tôi hít vào thật sâu rồi thở hắt ra, nghĩ rằng nếu mình không tập trung thì sẽ không thở được nữa.

"John," em khẽ gọi. "Anh sẽ vẫn yêu em dù cho em không thể chơi đàn chứ?"

Trông em thật trẻ. Như thằng nhóc từng chơi cho tôi bài "Twenty Flight Rock" ở hội chợ đó. Thằng nhóc láu cá dám nói rằng guitar của tôi bị lệch tông. Thằng nhóc dám thách tôi phải trở nên giỏi hơn. Trở nên vĩ đại. Và bỗng dưng tôi bật khóc, khóc thật. Em choàng tay qua hông tôi, để tôi vùi mặt vào tóc em. Em có mùi của em, mùi của nhà. Nó càng khiến tôi khóc dữ hơn. Môi em lướt qua hõm cổ tôi. Tôi cảm nhận được những giọt nước mắt của em ướt đẫm trên da tôi. Em đang thì thầm cái gì đó, những lời an ủi vô nghĩa, và tôi chợt nhận ra vấn đề giữa hai ta.

"Là thuốc độc," tôi lên tiếng, nhẹ nhàng đẩy em ra. "Em nói đúng."

"Sao?" em run run nhìn tôi qua đôi mắt đẫm nước.

"Chúng ta đang giết nhau. Anh và em là thứ thuốc độc huỷ hoại nhau. Em cho anh biết tin này...và...anh thậm chí còn không thể an ủi em."

Nó khiến bụng tôi nôn nao. Đã nhiều ngày tôi chưa ăn uống tử tế, chẳng có gì để tiêu hóa cả. Tôi có thể cảm nhận nỗi cay đắng dâng lên trong cổ họng, nó có vị như đoạn kết của một mối tình méo mó. Sao chúng ta có thể là sai lầm của nhau khi đã cùng tạo nên bao điều đẹp đẽ như thế? Sao cái duy nhất tôi cần lại đang giết chết chính tôi?

"Đáng lẽ em không nên nói như thế. Về việc chúng ta đang hủy hoại nhau," em đáp. "Em không có ý đó. Nó cứ tự bật ra trong đầu vậy thôi."

"Nhưng nó đúng," tôi kiên quyết. "Và không phải vì..." tôi nuốt xuống. "Dù em không thể chơi đàn, em vẫn sẽ là em. Anh không yêu em chỉ vì lẽ đó."

Đôi vai em run rẩy. "Anh nói sao?"

Tôi đang nói rằng tất cả đã chấm hết. Rằng tôi đã nghĩ khác rồi. Rằng nếu chúng ta ở bên nhau thì sớm muộn gì ta cũng giết nhau bằng cách này hay cách khác.

"Cũng giống những gì em đã nói trong chiếc xe ấy thôi. Không phải tự nhiên mà em muốn chết. Và anh... cứ như là anh đang chơi Cò Quay Nga ấy. Anh không biết làm sao để dừng lại. Anh cần phải dừng lại, em hiểu chứ?"

Cái gật đầu của em nhẹ đến mức tôi gần như bỏ lỡ nó. Chúng ta ngồi đó thật lâu, thật lâu, thoải mái vì chẳng cần nói gì. Rồi em châm một điếu thuốc và đưa cho tôi. Là loại ô liu.

"Cái cậu George đó cũng đáo để thật," em đột nhiên lên tiếng.

Tôi rít một hơi rồi trả lại điếu thuốc, vừa cười vừa ho trong làn khói. "Đó không phải mối tình bí mật của tôi!"

Em cũng bật cười, cho đến khi một thứ nước mắt khác lăn xuống má em. "Em chỉ muốn đến gặp và tặng cậu ta một cú đấm. Nhưng Linda lại bảo làm thế thật ngu ngốc."

Tôi nhìn xuống bàn tay bị thương của mình. Họ đã băng bó nó trong bệnh viện. Vết thương cũng chẳng còn đau nữa.

"Giờ nghĩ lại cũng ngộ thật. Lúc đó anh đã rất giận cậu ta. Chẳng hiểu sao lại thế nữa. Rõ ràng anh muốn cho họ biết hết chuyện của hai chúng ta mà."

Em chỉ nhún vai. "Cứ đợi đi, 10 năm sau nhìn lại mớ lùm xùm này ta sẽ cười đến phát ốm mất thôi."

Tôi giật lấy điếu thuốc trên tay em rồi đặt nó lên môi. "Vậy hẹn gặp lại vào 10 năm sau, em nhé."

Rồi tôi chỉ còn một mình. Lần đầu tiên tôi được ở một mình theo đúng nghĩa. Chắc em cũng giống tôi. Thế nào rồi Paul? Lại gọi gái đến giải tỏa? Hay em sẽ quay về xin Linda tha thứ? Dù là gì tôi cũng không nên phán xét. Tôi dành cả một tuần để ngủ và tự thương hại bản thân. Mơ về sự giải thoát mà heroin mang đến cho tôi.

 _Em hy vọng anh sẽ tìm được người có thể giúp anh_ , Yoko từng nói.

Dì mở cửa rồi nghiêm nghị khoanh tay trước ngực.

"Dì mày đã phải đọc tất tần tật về mớ lùm xùm này trên báo. Không có lấy một cuộc gọi giải thích. Hơn một tháng rồi chứ có phải ngắn ngủi gì đâu."

Tôi cúi xuống hôn vào má dì. "Cháu cũng rất vui được gặp dì, Mimi."

Dì để tôi vào nhà và pha cho tôi tách trà với vài phần thương xót. Cử chỉ quen thuộc ấy giúp tôi nhẹ nhõm một chút trong tình trạng rối bời.

"Dì có đọc tin về Paul của mày trên báo," dì vừa nói vừa vò nhàu cái khăn lau bàn. "Tính cả mớ tin đồn nữa. Về mày và nó."

Rồi dì kể rằng dì đã luôn đinh ninh giữa hai ta có cái gì đó. Rằng ngay từ đầu dì đã biết em là điềm chẳng lành.

"Dì đã có thể nói trước là nó sẽ bỏ mày. Thằng đó là một đứa cơ hội. Lúc nào cũng cố trèo lên cao so với địa vị của nó."

Tôi hỏi rằng liệu những chuyện đồng tính có khiến dì khó chịu. Liệu dì có kinh tởm đứa cháu này không.

"Dì cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì," dì thừa nhận. "Nhưng biết sao được."

Chừng ấy thôi là đủ.

Tôi dành nhiều ngày đi dạo quanh bờ biển và tránh mặt đám nhà báo. Tôi viết nhật ký như một đứa con gái ngớ ngẩn. Tôi nghĩ về em. Em có nghĩ tới tôi không? Em có cảm thấy mất đi tôi giống như đứt lìa tay chân? Tôi vẫn yêu em, biết không? Liệu em có còn yêu tôi dù tôi đã đẩy em ra xa?

Rồi một ngày, tôi trở về nhà sau chuyến cuốc bộ để thấy một gói bưu kiện nằm trên giường, chữ viết của em nguệch ngoạc hằn lên lớp giấy nâu. Mimi đi qua phòng tôi và nhòm vào. Dì nhìn tôi với ánh mắt kì lạ. Hai môi dì mím chặt nhưng đôi mắt thì sáng rực lên.

Tôi ngồi xuống rồi cầm gói bưu kiện trên tay, ngón tay lần mò đến lớp băng dính ở các cạnh, chậm rãi gỡ nó ra cho đến khi cơn nóng nảy bùng lên, tôi xé toạc lớp giấy như một đứa trẻ trong buổi sáng nhận được quà Giáng Sinh. Nó là một chiếc đĩa 45 không dán nhãn. Vỏ đĩa trống trơn, chỉ trừ vài con chữ tốc ký bằng bút chì: _Gửi John. Từ tôi._

Tôi tưởng tượng em ghi âm một lời nhắn cho tôi rồi đặc biệt làm thành đĩa nhạc. Tôi nghĩ tới cảnh em gói ghém nó và in địa chỉ lên. Nhiều ngày sau, tôi vẫn không hề đụng tới nó. Em có gì để nói với tôi đây? Dù là gì thì tôi cũng không cần biết.

Rồi một đêm tôi tỉnh dậy, người run bần bật, đầm đìa mồ hôi và miệng thì khô khốc. Hậu quả của việc cai nghiện đột ngột. Đến lúc rồi. Cuối cùng cũng đến lúc nghe nó. Tôi đặt bản thu âm lên đầu máy và nín thở. Giọng em vang lên, rành mạch và êm tai. Giai điệu đơn giản. Ca từ chân thành. Nó là một bài hát mà tôi đã nghe thấy nhiều lần dù chưa bao giờ thực sự chú tâm. Một bài hát tôi từng viết cùng em.

_Ai biết được anh đã yêu em bao lâu_

_Em biết anh vẫn còn yêu em_

_Anh sẽ chờ đợi suốt cả cuộc đời hiu quạnh_

_Nếu em muốn anh_

_Anh sẽ sẵn sàng_

Đó là một bài hát có thể đã được viết từ 10 năm trước. Nó mang âm điệu từ những ngày đầu tiên của chúng ta. Tôi biết em đã phải vật lộn để viết được nó trong một thời gian dài, có lẽ là nhiều năm rồi. Cuối cùng tôi cũng hiểu ra. Nó chưa bao giờ nói về Linda. Nó là về tôi. Vẫn luôn dành cho tôi.

_Và cuối cùng anh cũng tìm thấy em_

_Tiếng hát của em sẽ lấp đầy không gian_

_Hát lớn hơn để anh có thể nghe tiếng em_

_Để dễ dàng được gần em_

_Với những điều tốt đẹp em làm vì anh_

_Em biết anh sẽ_

_Anh sẽ sẵn lòng_

Em vẫn đang đợi tôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tên chap lấy từ lời bài hát "The Second Coming" của William Butler Yeats.
> 
> *Bản dịch bài "I Will" của The Beatles có tham khảo từ trang mylyric.net


End file.
